Professor Birch
Professor Birch is the Pokémon Professor of Hoenn. He is Brendan or May's father. He lives in Littleroot Town. In the anime, he is not explicitly related to May and entrusts Ash as May's bodyguard on her journey. Appearance Professor Birch is a tall, heavily built man. He has short, slightly wavy brown hair, a squarish face with a beard and dark eyes. He wears a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts with a black belt and tan sandals on his feet. Professor Birch is sometimes seen with his brown bag, where he keeps his research papers in. Personality Professor Birch is a very outgoing person, he studies the natural habitat of Hoenn Pokémon and is very likely to do field research since he feels cramped being inside doing research in the lab, as stated by his aides. In the original games he dosent make much appearances in game and not so much either in the remakes (except for the postgame). Like most other professors he is named after a tree sort. His outfit is also for his outdoors research, given that its easier to move around in and that the climate of Hoenn is a lot higher compared to other regions Biography Games Ruby and Sapphire In Ruby and Sapphire, he is chased by a Poochyena and the player character has to choose either a Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip and defeat the Poochyena, and he will allow them to keep the Pokémon. Emerald In Emerald, Prof. Birch is chased instead by a Zigzagoon. After completing the Hoenn Pokédex, Prof. Birch will give the player character a Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or a Totodile. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, he is chased by a Poochyena and the player character has to choose either a Treecko, Torchic or Mudkip and defeat the Poochyena, and he will allow them to keep the Pokémon. After getting into the Hall of Fame, he is chased by a Shroomish and one has to choose either a Chikorita, Cyndaquil or a Totodile. (Interestingly, though, he says that the Shroomish isn’t a threat to him, but lets the player character keep the Pokémon anyway.) After completing the Delta Episode, he is chased by a Machoke holding some boxes and the player has to choose either a Snivy, Tepig or an Oshawott. (Interestingly though, he mistakes the Machoke as a wild one, but lets them keep the Pokémon anyway.) After getting into the Hall of Fame twice, he is chased by his wife and the player can choose from a Turtwig, Chimchar or a Piplup. (Interestingly, though, he mistakes his wife for a wild Pokémon, but lets them keep the Pokémon anyway.) Manga Adventures Ash & Pikachu Anime Birch was first mentioned in a flashback of Harrison on Johto Photo Finish. His first appearance was in Get The Show On The Road when he gave May her Torchic. He later appeared in Dewford Town in both A Three Team Scheme! and Seeing is Believing!. Birch also appeared in A Six Pack Attack, where he met Professor Oak. Later, Birch was seen in The Evolutionary War! at a vacation on A-B-C Islands. Over there, he and the twerps cleared the mystery of the Clamperl evolution. Birch's most recent appearance was a short cameo in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon; it is unknown if he will appear again since the main characters have left the Hoenn region. His preferred mode of transport is a jeep that he drives recklessly. Due to the relationship between characters in the games, it is widely speculated that Birch is the father of Brendan's anime counterpart. This character has made three short cameo appearances in the anime and has the starter Pokémon whose type weakens May's. Birch is voiced by Dan Green. Pokémon Games R/S/E/OR/AS ;Starter Pokémon }} }} }} Trivia *In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version and Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, he is chased by a Poochyena in the beginning of the game. However, he gets pursued by a Zigzagoon in Pokémon Emerald Version. Gallery RSE Professor Birch.png|Artwork of Professor Birch for Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire es:Profesor Abedul Category:Generation VI characters